new_sophiekouhaifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SweetDumpling/YAWC2 Episode 4: I gotta gun
before cake at stake 'P. Stapy: '''Those guys... turned out to be reeeeeaaaaaaally smart. And while I was gone, you guys did nothing. I'm disappointed, and probably more than that. '''Blonic: '''You're A N G E R Y. '''Y. Rocky: '''Shut up, nobody likes your memes. '''Blonic: '''Aw... *sniffs* '''Lapis: '''Come on, Blonic! Let's go far from this dude. '''P. Stapy: '''We're about to lose an important team member. I'll really miss them, whoever they are. BUT... you had the opportunity to stay safe while I was away! I really, really hope that this event will teach you a lesson. A very important one. '''Y. Rocky: '''Be honest, Stapy. Most of the team sucks, including you and me. Don't think that this team would never be ufe, that day came, and it's today. '''Soap: '''I wish that you're the one eliminated today. '''Grassy: '''Guess what? Cake at Stake is about to start! ''Princess Stapy sighs cake at stake 'Firey Jr: '''Let's be fast. Don't lose time today. *glares at Grassy* '''Grassy: '''Uh, eeh... *eye twitches* '''Firey Jr: '''Who's safe? '''Grassy: '''EVERYBODY! Except Yellow Rocky, Soap, Thiccory and Artist. '''Soap: '''Heheheh, I want you gone, Rocky. '''Y. Rocky: '''I don't really care on who leaves. Y'all stink. '''Firey Jr: '''The first safe out of these four is... SOAP! The only female here, with one vote. '''Soap: '''Hehe~ Gotta clean that dirt. *stares at Yellow Rocky with anger* '''Firey Jr: '''Yellow Rocky is also safe. '''Y. Rocky: '''Hahah! I live to be eliminated another day. '''Grassy: '''It's up to Thiccory and Artist. '''Artist: '''OH MY GOSH WHY? I tried my best! I don't deserve to be gone! '''Nerd: '''Tried your best doing WHAT? You, the shameful team leader and Proto disappeared when this crappy challenge started, and returned in the last minutes! You couldn't help. To be honest, Thiccory did something, YOU DON'T! '''Artist: '''I'm really sorry, and if I get eliminated, you all deserve an apology. '''Firey Jr: '''Well too bad Thiccory is gone '''Thiccory: '''HA! I'll meet with my senpai Catworld2! DID YA HEAR DAT, HICC? '''Hiccory: '''Ughhghgh '''Thicc: '''YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! challenge '''Firey Jr: '''Start a bonfire. '''Hourglass: '''Oh, this is easy as pie! '''Pie (and Cake playing blah): '''Huh? '''Hourglass: '''We will wiiiin~! *grabs FJR* '''Firey Jr: '''Look, I know I'm a literal walking talking flame buuuut... DON'T USE ME! Find your own ways. '''Q. Eggy: '''At least you tried. '''D. Sophie: '''stress is killing me sloooowly '''Red Basketball: '''Uh, Despacito! '''Firey Jr: '''dEsPaCiTo!!1! '''Grassy: '*thinks* FJR is driving me mad 'Skipper: '''Look this, boys! I started a bonfire! Thanks to my special abilities. '''Q. Eggy: '''OMG SKIPPER! You saved us! But Firey Junior hasn't noticed it yet. '''Artist: '''ALRIGHT! I NEED TO BE USEFUL! *grabs a water gun and shoots DDTATfoIP's bonfire* '''Q. Eggy: '''oh noes '''Nerd: '''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE '''P. Stapy: '''Quick, create some fiiiireeee~ '''Q. Eggy: '''OMG YOU LOSERS YOU'LL PAY '''Skipper: '''Chill Eggy, I will fix it in seconds! *grabs two branches and starts a fire* '''Artist: '''Heck no! *shoots again* '''Q. Eggy: '''HECK YES '''Skipper: '''we need to protect this crap from that crazy guy *starts the fire AGAIN* ''Artist pushes Eggy into the bonfire 'Q. Eggy: '''hEeEeEeLp!! *dies* '''Red Basketball: '''Oh my God, please no! '''P. Stapy: '''I think we're done. *giggles* ''The Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Inteligent People bonfire grows bigger due to, well, Eggy's body. '''D. Sophie: '''Imma watch some youtube call me later '''Firey Jr: '''Time to judge those relatives. '''Grassy: '''We have clearly a winner! '''Firey Jr: '''DDTATfoIP has a bigger bonfire, that gives them safety! ...just today. '''Red Basketball: '''Yay I guess? '''Hourglass: '''Recover the team leader! '''Liynika: '''Okay dokay~! *messes with the show's code and brings Eggy back to life* '''Golfsuki: '''YOU SCARE ME IDIOT vote lololol yeah Stapy Yellow Rocky Proto Lapis Pie and Cake playing tic tac toe Nerd Soap Cary Andrew Teams Doki Doki Tree Appreciation Team full of Intelligent People File:Queen_Eggy.png|Queen Eggy File:Hiccups.png|Hicc File:Liynika.png|Liynika File:Depressed_sophie.png|Depressed Sophie File:Red_Basketball.png|Red Basketball File:Hourglass.png|Hourglass File:Leafyuri.png|Leafyuri File:Golfsuki.png|Golfsuki File:Skipper.png|Skipper Friendship club File:PrincessStapy.jpg|Princess Stapy File:Yellow_Rocky_TeamIcon.png|Yellow Rocky File:C5DF3DF8-832B-4937-872A-5A1D9770A6DF.jpeg|Proto File:51B3BE89-AB82-4115-9B7B-C7693E49E3F4.jpeg|Lapis Lazuli File:Picake_awesome_ship.png|PACPTTT File:Sassyking.png|Nerd File:Soap_best_girl.png|II Soap File:Caryvore.jpg|Cary File:Andrew.png|anDREW File:004EC84C-B699-4206-A1BD-9777E1B62029.jpeg|Not Sonic dime si tú no me quieres para morirme de pena Category:Blog posts